Divided We Fall
by mhuntington
Summary: When Eli Wilson, daughter of of Deathstroke, is contacted by the Winter Soldier, she is thrust into a world of mystery and intrigue.


I do not own Marvel, DC, Bucky, Clint, Loki or Katana, Gotham City, Starbucks, or Asgard. I do, however, own Eli, and the evil alien unicorn ninja zombies with fire breath.

Eli Yamashiro, daughter of Katana, wasn't where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be fighting evil alien unicorn ninja zombies with her mom, but had gotten lost along the way. Now she was at a Starbucks in Gotham City, sipping on a Pumpkin Spice latte. Suddenly, a commotion rose up outside. She looked up from her drink and stared out the window where a huge spaceship-like plane had landed. A man got out of it. He had longish black hair, a metal arm, and was wearing an uniform. He noticed her looking at him and smiled. Then he walked into the Starbucks and sat down next to her. "Eli Yamashiro My name is James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known in Marvel Universe as the Winter Soldier. I've been looking for someone who is good at hacking into computers. I'm starting a superhero team and I was wondering if you might like to join." Eli nodded. "Let me just pack up my stuff." Two hours later, she was flying on a plane through a golden city. In the back of the plane, sitting behind her, was a man in a purple uniform holding a bow. On his back was a quiver full of arrows. "Clint Barton," he said, introducing himself. "Eli Yamashiro," Eli said, extending a hand. Clint shook her hand. Just then, the plane landed. "Why are we in Asgard?" Clint asked. Bucky said, "We need to pick up Loki. He's our last Marvel Universe member." Clint froze. "Loki? Dude, are you crazy? He tried to kill me." Just then, Loki walked in. "Hello, Clint, Bucky, and random mortal girl." Eli raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? First of all, I have a name. Second of all, that was just rude. And third of all, my name's Eli." Loki smirked. "It is nice to meet you, Eli. But I must admit, I thought you would be prettier." Eli glared at him. "You do realize that I could just chop your head off with my katanas, right?" Loki smiled. "Oh, I know, Eli. I just doubt your skills. I don't think you could actually kill a god." Eli grinned. "Oh, I think I could." Loki's face paled. "You wouldn't dare..." Just then, Clint stepped in front of them. "Enough, you two. Loki, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to stop. Eli, quit trying to kill him. We have a mission." Eli frowned. "What now? Don't tell me we have to fight alien unicorn ninja zombies." All three men looked at her. Loki looked totally lost. Clint just looked confused. Bucky also looked lost. "What?" Bucky said. Eli said, "I said, I hope we don't have to fight alien unicorn ninja zombies." Clint looked at her. "That was totally random. Where did that come from?" Eli blushed. "My mom and I were in DC Universe fighting these alien unicorn ninja zombie hybrids. It was really weird. also, they shot flames out of their mouths." Clint shook his head. "No. We're not fighting _those_. Marvel's been invaded. By demons. They're being led by Satan. Aka the ruler of Hell." Eli's face went pale. "Wait. You're serious? Oh, dang. I'm so screwed." Loki said, "Why? Also, should we not be leaving now?" Eli sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. My mom wanted to live forever, so she made a bargain with Satan. In five years, which it has been, Satan would kill me, as a price for my mother's life." Clint looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, Eli. We won't let Satan kill you." Eli glared at him fiercely."Not like I have a choice or anything, Barton. Thanks for reminding me,"she said as she stormed off angrily. Clint followed her into her room. "Eli. I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we'd protect you with our lives. Especially me." Eli blushed again. "Thanks, Clint. You know, I really like you. Not as a friend, but as a lover." Clint froze. "You mean it?" Eli grinned. "Yes, I do." Clint smiled. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that." "Why?"Eli asked, confused. Clint replied, "So I could do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Eli's.

* * *

Clint's POV

Laura was gonna kill him. How could he have been so stupid? Clint was pretty sure his conscience was not happy with him. Why in hell did he kiss Eli? Oh wait. maybe it was because he was bored with Laura. She never bothered kissing him, and she never went near him anymore. His guilt was driving him crazy. Of course, that was when his wife decided to call him. "Hello?"Clint said. "Clint. We need to talk." Damn. He was officially screwed. "What's up?" Clint said. "I heard what happened with Eli. If you're going to cheat on me, then you need to do it more inconspicuously." Clint sighed. "I guess this means we're divorcing." Laura said, "I hate to say this, but yes." Clint said, "Goodbye, Laura." Laura hung up on him without saying goodbye.

* * *

Loki's POV

* * *

Loki watched as Clint kissed Eli, heartbroken. Why did he ever think that he would have a chance with a _mortal_? She was way out of his league, and besides that, he was above falling in love with a mere mortal woman. So why did he still feel broken every time he looked at her? Maybe, just maybe, if Clint gave up, he would have a chance with Eli.


End file.
